My Grandpa's Your Biggest Fan! Preview
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "For the last time, I am a BOY trapped in a girl's body!" "Yeah, and my sister is a flying Bison." "Dude...That doesn't even make sense! God, why did I have to get stuck in this kids show, with my grandfather of all people!" Preview of upcoming story.


**A/N: So this is Moonlightpheonix's request, a preview of my new Avatar story. These are just a few scenes from it and it's around the first season. I've put a lot of thought into this; my friends have been helping me along the way.**

**Plot: Eli Thompson gets rejected from the 'love of his life' after she believes that he is gay. When his parents go away and he's stuck at the house with his grandpa, he's thinking nothing could get worse. Of course that changes when he and his grandpa are sucked into the show Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Now stuck with a younger version of his grandpa and forced to travel with the Avatar group, he's going to learn life is not fair. Did I forget to mention that he's stuck in a girl's body?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Aang**

**Claim: I own my Ocs and this plot idea**

**Special thanks to my friends, who own both Rhianna and Kassandra!**

**Warning: Swearing, I guess hints of yaoi but the main character will be stuck in a girl's body so I don't know if that counts as Yaoi...**

**Enjoy this preview!**

* * *

**Scene 1-Life At Home (Takes place at beginning of story.)**

My eye twitched as my mother cooed over my younger, bratty, sister. It was like my parents worshipped the ground she walked on. Of course I saw her for what she really was: an evil demon!

"I bet she was spawned from hell," I muttered, ignoring the glare my mother sent me. It's just my luck that I was stuck with a little sister that made everyone think she was sweet and harmless.

My sister's name is Lauren and she's only nine years old. With long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, it was no wonder everyone loved her. I was NOT jealous, I just think it's ridiculous that everyone would fawn over her instead of letting her do things herself, like they did with me.

My father, Daniel, entered the room and smiled shyly. He was not the man of the house; it was my mother, Amy that was the one who wore the 'pants.' As soon as my mother caught sight of dad, she stood and turned to look at me with a stern stare.

Here we go….

"Now, while we are gone you are to be on your best behaviour. No friends over, no going out late and absolutely no parties!"

Wasn't she kind? Depriving me of my teenage urges and restricting me.

I pouted at her. "But mum!"

"No. Oh, also, your grandpa is coming here to babysit you, so be nice!"

I scowled before turning around and stomping to my room. As well as not having fun, my grandpa was coming over. It wasn't like I hated him; my grandpa was the only one who understood me. But it was embarrassing to be with him, because he was a major fan of a kids show.

Grandpas weren't supposed to watch kids shows! That's what the black and white shows were for!

Once I was safely in my room, I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

"God I hate my life!"

It was bad enough that the girl I was in love with rejected me! I could still hear her words echoing in my head.

"_You're more like a gay little brother to me…."_

I'm not gay dammit!

* * *

**Scene 2-Getting On the Girls good side! (Takes place during episode 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi)**

I scowled while tugging on my now longer hair. Why is it that grandpa gets too look younger than his usual wrinkled sixty-something year old self and I was stuck in a girl's body? The boobs had already lost its appeal….I want little Jonny back!

Katara, one of the few people that did not piss me off, smiled softly. "Wow Eli, you sure do make a cute girl."

Correction, she's now on my list of people who piss me off the most.

"Katara, I am a boy! A male! My pride and joy is gone and now I'm stuck like this! Don't get me wrong, it's every guys dream to wake up with tits, but it's now lost its appeal!"

She shook her head. "It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad? Katara, I'm overly more emotional then I was! I cry for no apparent reason! Blood comes out of my ass! How is it not bad?"

She giggled, completely ignoring my distress, and grabbed my now feminine size hand. "Let's go say hi to the Kyoshi warriors; we should be grateful for their hospitality."

Well at least I get to see more girls…

Following Katara, I boredly looked around my surroundings before losing interest all together. This place was too bright and old-looking. Back in London, I was used to seeing cars and people on their mobiles. But over here, those things hadn't even been created yet. The only impressive thing here was the huge statue of some important woman.

Wonder what they do when the birds shit on it….

Eventually we stopped in front of a woman with short brown hair, covered in white make up. I think her name was Suki, the girl Sokka's got a crush on.

I can see why with those racks. Sadly she is not my precious Ziva-the love of my life who dumped me!

"Hello Suki, I don't think you two were introduced before but this is my friend Eli, Eli this is Suki." Katara said, to which I sent a hesitant smile at her. What? Don't most girls act all shy at first?

Suki smiled back and shook my hand. Oh god, her hand is so warm and soft!

"It's nice to meet you Eli, what do you think of the great Avatar Kyoshi?" She asked her voice soft but firm.

I shook my head from my daydreams before giggling. "She sounds really cool~! And really pretty too!~"

She nodded, happy with that statement. To be honest, I couldn't give a shit about the statue lady, she was dead and gone. Replaced with the bold twelve year old kid, that makes my life not worth living.

Seriously, it's his fault I'm even here!

Sokka suddenly ran towards us, sending me a look that screamed 'back-off-she's-mine!'

"Suki! Katara! Eli….what are you guys doing, having a girl's bonding time?" He asked, sending me a smirk. He knew I hated it when I was referred as a girl dammit! If I could, I would cut his balls off…

I then plotted a plan of revenge and initiated it straight away. I sent him an innocent smile before hugging Suki. "Wow Suki! You're so warm!" I gushed, knowing Sokka looked ready to kill me. On the plus side, at least I would die happy knowing that I had a hugged a girl.

That does not include Rhianna, she initiates the hugs not me.

I then had another great idea.

"Let's have a slumber party!"

Slumber parties=Pillow fights!=Me getting dirt on who girls like!

This would have been better, if the stupid girly looking scar-faced man hadn't of come….

* * *

**Scene 3-A Moment with Jet (Takes place during episode 10: Jet)**

My grandfather, Ronald, was creepy as a sixteen year old. I was so used to his old wrinkled appearance that seeing him playing with the Freedom Fighter kids like he was used to it was really terrifying.

I was sat next to my best friend Sokka, we had a lot in common. Both of us had annoying little sisters that although stubborn, we did care about. (Well not so much for me, I'd gladly not help my sister any day.)

We were also protective of our 'manly' pride. Sadly mine was ripped away and instead they gave me the body of a female with barely any interesting features. Do you know how it feels to see cute girls but unable to flirt with them? It's bloody bullshit.

And we were both suspicious of Jet. Actually, I think I remember how this was going to turn out. See this was the first Avatar episode my grandpa forced me to watch, although that was about five years ago…I think Jet was planning to flood a village or something but everyone survives.

See if this was a proper thing, nobody would have survived but that's kids shows for you, toning down the death rate.

This is also probably where all those girls thought of the love interest between Katara and Jet, even though they had just met five minutes ago. Well, Katara seems to fancy him….

She seems to fancy everyone…

My thoughts were broken when the villain of this 'episode' walked over. He nodded at Sokka, who scowled and turned away and then he had the nerve to grab my wrist and kiss it. Of course I did what any straight man would do.

"I'm straight dammit!" I yelled, backing away.

He blinked while Sokka slapped his head. Jet then smirked, his lips grinding against the piece of wheat he had in his mouth.

I wonder if he personally grew his own stock of wheat, because I didn't see any around here.

"You're interesting Eli, ever thought of joining the Freedom Fighters?" He asked, eyes not leaving my face. It was boys like these that I hated but couldn't actually do anything about them.

Back in my world, I was 'down on the food chain' as they would say. Rhianna was better off, with her being close to the top. Sometimes I do wonder why she hangs around me.

"Err no thanks; I'd rather travel with Aang. Everyday I'm with him, something always happens to make life more fun!" I said with my usual fake girly voice. Thought what I just said was an understatement, every time I'm with Aang, I almost die.

I like to live thank you.

He looked put out before suddenly smirking again. It's like that smirk was plastered to his tanned face. I bet he'd be Spanish or Italian if he was from my world.

He grabbed my wrist and hauled me up, making me upset that I had lost my manly strength. This was not fair, I didn't want to be weak and light like a girl. Guess I'll have to get Sokka to fight with me. Maybe by flirting with Suki or something….

While I was distracted, Jet had taken me to an excluded place. It was pretty but this would probably be something a girl would be interested in, they would call it a romantic setting.

My thoughts froze at that thought. Jet wasn't going to…flirt was he? No, he's interested in Katara and could probably tell that I am in no way interested in other guys. It seems every girl that reads yaoi is convinced that when two guys are alone, they are 'meant to be' together.

Of course all my denial was useless because the next thing I knew was that the Freedom fighter had placed his lips on mine.

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Scene 4-They're Like Dogs! (Takes place during episode 19: The Seige of the North, Part 1)**

While Aang, Katara and the very good-looking princess Yui were talking about how spiritual the place was, I was fascinated by the two glowing fish in the pond. They circled each other and never grew tired or parted. It was like they were dogs! Chasing their own tails!

…Mom's allergic to dogs so I was never allowed one.

I don't know how long I was staring at them. I was aware that Princess Yui had gone off with Sokka and that Aang was 'meditating.' Katara was patrolling the area like a guard dog.

Why was I comparing everything to dogs?

It was then that out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko approach. To be honest, Zuko was probably the only character from this whole series that I actually preferred to hang with. Besides all his angst, he was close enough to my age and he wouldn't try and kiss me!

Like a certain twat I knew…Agh! I'm thinking about him again! Damn hormones….

Well all I knew was that Zuko had beaten the shit out of Katara, taken Aang and that ran off towards the blizzard. I would have helped out but:

1-I'm not a bender so I'd be burned in a flash.

2-I thought Katara could take care of it.

3-These fish are so interesting!

….Okay, I was still distracted by the fish but still!

Well to sum it up for you, Katara was pissed that I didn't help and went with the others to save Aang. The Fire Nation people turned up and they began yelling. Then suddenly the Zhao man grabbed one of the fish and killed it.

That was when I snapped.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT MADE ME HAPPY IN THIS WHOLE SERIES!"

* * *

**Extra Scene-Rhianna's Phone Breaks (Takes place between season 1 and 2)**

Rhianna was ready to give up. Just because she liked Eli didn't mean she was going to travel this strange place just to find him. She had asked every person she ran into if they had seen her 'gay best friend,' but nobody had.

It's lucky that she ran into a kind girl who could control water. The only drawback was that this girl seemed annoyed with her presence.

But that was stupid! Rhianna was the 'life of the party,' as some of her male friends had commented. Maybe she was just nerves under her awesome presence.

It was bad enough that her mobile didn't work….

~Ring~ ~Ring~

Rhianna's eyes widened before she squealed, scaring her new friend, Kassandra. Kassandra blinked at the strange item the girl brought out. Was it made from the Fire Nation? Kassandra knew that the girl was from the Fire Nation, how else could bend Fire?

But she did suck at it…

Suddenly, Rhianna's hand let out some fire, burning her mobile phone. Rhianna screamed, trying to get the fire off of her phone. Kassandra then used some water to kill the fire but the phone looked unrecognizable.

To make it worse, Sokka happened to be walking by and trend on it, breaking it into pieces. Appa then flew by, thinking it was food, and ate it.

Rhianna started crying before lying down and scoping up the ashes of where her used-to-be phone was. She lifted her head up in anguish.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING WORLD!"

* * *

**Eli's name is pronounced E-Lie.**

**If you liked this preview, please tell me and I will write up the proper series. It covers all three seasons, this was just the first season preview.**

**Hoped you liked it,**

**R&R**


End file.
